Matt, L is dead
by Orkhevaliet
Summary: L is dead. Matt had recieved the text at the same time Roger did, during Math class. An indepth look behind the story during the time Mello and Near are told that L is indeed gone. How did it actually go down behind the scenes?


**A/N: Just an idea I had when writing a novel. Beta needed for a bigger project; if you want to edit a death note novel length story, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, any settings, characters, plot or ideas from within the story.**

**Warning: This fanfic has some swearing and a sad ending.**

"_Without mysteries, life would be very dull indeed. What would be left to strive for if everything were known?" Charles de Lint (1951)_

L is dead.

'Wait... What?' Matt thought as he remained frozen in his seat. He had received the message as soon as Roger did.

His handheld remained on the desk, which he shared with four other people. He did not notice that his character had died. Instead, he stared down at his phone in shock.

He had tapped Roger's phone with hopes to keep tabs on the Kira case. He was supposed to tell Mello the second he got something. Supposed to, but he didn't. He couldn't have found a moment where he'd been happier to have his goggles. The last thing he needed was for anyone to notice him. Not that there was a big chance they would.

The redhead sat the farthest away from the teacher; after he coaxed his best friend, Mello that it wouldn't change his grades. Mello had then pushed him into the left corner so that he could have the front-side view of the teacher. Matt personally hated these university styled rooms. There were no straight rows of desks just endless amounts of tables angled around the teacher as if he were the center of the universe.

'If only they knew that this orphanage was about to fall into shambles.' He seethed within, 'they wouldn't think so much about this shitty teacher then.'

With L gone there was going to be a lot of changes. For one, he knew someone would need to replace him; to take over the title of L.

'The same title that got this L killed...' He deemed silently with great distain, 'none of us have come close to matching or surpassing him. Getting this title may as well be a death sentence!' Matt threw his gameboy against the wall angrily and the class jumped and glanced around startled.

"Matt, what the fuck are you doing?" Mello shouted in alarm from beside him; Matt glared grimly at the floor.

"Eh? I-I..." He muttered hopelessly. Mello had just grabbed hold of Matt's banded shirt collar when a young girl knocked and entered the room. Mello kept a steady glare on him as a young girl approached the teacher's desk timidly.

"Roger would like Near and Mello to report to his office." The teacher turned around and glanced at the two boys. After he got nods from both Near and Mello - who still didn't look towards him - he continued the lesson and the girl was left there to stand awkwardly.

"I will find you after. Don't lie to me when I do or you will pay for it." Mello threatened, and then slowly gathered his bag. Matt nodded. He tried not to look at Mello as he went to get gameboy and place it carefully into his backpack. It had a broken screen, although it could be easily mended. Mello glared from behind Matt as he carefully picked up his handheld from beside the wall as if it were a sacred being. Yet Matt had simply dismissed his only friend. Mello turned Matt roughly around to face him and demanded the full eye contact he sought for.

"Matty, what's up?" He murmured as stared menacingly Matt's eyes, but it didn't intimidate Matt even though his hands roughly held Matt in place.

"It's nothing... Just a hard level; leave me alone." Matt snapped.

Mello's eyes widened, "fine." Mello glared at Matt for a minute before he pushed Matt forcefully back into the wall and spun around to grab his stuff.

Matt groaned, "Mells, I didn't mean it like that... Seriously, it's just not a bi-"

"Shut up Matt, it's fine." Mello stood there for a moment; his back faced to Matt.

The albino boy, Near was not particularly liked; he felt that the three classmates beside him would get annoyed if he wanted to walk by them to get to the middle row. Near frowned then lifted his items into his arms. He then cautiously made his way back to the exit by Matt and Mello. Mello grinned as Near eyed Matt suspiciously, as if he were about to detonate. Mello stuck out his foot for the albino to topple over as he stepped gingerly over Matt's legs. Near fell face first into the ground and his belongings clattered all around him. This included a complex puzzle with 300 hundred mainly blank pieces of nearly identical shapes.

Mello smirked, "awww poor marshmallow." The blonde chuckled then walked to the door. Mello glanced back quickly. Mello gazed at Matt for a second, but he couldn't see much of Matt's emotions until the orange goggles that hid his eyes were off.

Matt sat back further against the wall and watched the albino as he leisurely picked up the pieces. 'Is there a chance that it'll be Mello?' Matt wondered as he frowned, 'unless L had chosen him before his death; they will choose the top rank, Near. Roger may want Mello to work with Near, but he'd never agree to it. And it's not like I'm an option since I'm the "apathetic and unenthusiastic" one that concerned L. Well shit, Mello is going to be pissed and depressed.'Matt sat back to his seat finished his homework as he mulled over any other aspects he could have missed.

Near came back fifteen minutes later; boredom written all over his face. He briefly talked to their teacher then headed back to his desk to grab his books. Matt glanced at the door optimistically. Though, Mello didn't return.

'What's taking him so damn long? He never misses class unless he has to.' Matt wondered uneasily. He glanced once more at the door warily.

"Matt is excused from class as well; Roger would like him in his office." Near murmured to Matt dully, as he passed the redhead on the way out. Matt hastily made his way out of class. He threw his backpack in the cafeteria. Near caught his eye as he headed to the Roger's office. The small boy was with a tall, well-built man. They both had a load of toys and a bag each.

When he arrived he found the door open and Roger looked very grave as he sat in his chair.

'Oh shit.'

"Yeah?" Matt asked after he noticed Roger didn't look up.

"Matt, L is dead." Roger announced; he kept his eyes on the floor sullenly.

"I know. How did they react?" Matt enquired apprehensively before he sat down in one of the chairs.

Roger got up to get a drink from his bar fridge, "Mello is leaving and Near is taking over L's name." Roger said morosely.

Matt stared angrily, "why are you letting him leave? He's only fourteen!"

"I cannot stop him." Roger stated guiltily. He poured a generous amount of whiskey into a shot glass and downed it. He poured another before he looked up at Matt.

"Then you can't stop me," Matt informed him. He closed his eyes angrily and brought a hand up to his brow line.

"I cannot." Roger despondently agreed, "I want you to go with him. You have been able to handle his mood swings well." Matt looked at Roger wordlessly; his eyes blazed in fury.

He ran quickly to his room. The door was ajar and the once messy floor, clean.

Matt spotted a disk on his pillow, along with a note that read: I will find Kira first, you can't help me anymore. Don't try to find me, you won't. Sorry.

He searched the room for anything else that was left over; all he could find was a picture of Mello that was at the bottom of his sock drawer.

Matt stood there quietly. He looked down at the only remnants he had left of Mello. A picture and a game.

**A/N: In case you didn't catch on, Mello had made him a game. Since Matt's birthday was soon approaching at the time. I hoped you liked it. Please review your thoughts on it!**


End file.
